A social network service is an online service, platform or site that focuses on building and reflecting of social networks or social relations among people (e.g., those who share interests and/or activities). A social network service essentially consists of a representation of each user (often a profile), his/her social links, and a variety of additional services. Most social network services are web based and provide means for users to interact over the Internet, such as by e-mail and instant messaging. Social networking sites allow users to share ideas, activities, events, and interests within their individual networks.
Such social networking sites allow users to create what is referred to as “social learning playlists” which contain material collected online for the purpose of online learning. While these social learning playlists can provide a lot of useful information to learners, there is not currently a means for determining whether the participants (those that study the material in the social learning playlists) have actually learned any of the material in the playlist, such as the key concepts (i.e., the most important points) in the playlist. That is, there is not currently a means for assessing the understanding of the key concepts in the material of the playlist. As a result, the creator of the social learning playlist is unsure whether the playlist is effective in educating the participants.